Undertale Fanfic
by DerpyPotat021
Summary: ink and blue visits dream only to find dream in yellowish-black ink.. ErrInk shall happen! And maybe other ships too.
1. chapter 1

**ello! tis' le author speaking.All AUs of Undertale do not belong to me. I give credit to those who worked hard on the AUs of Undertale and the actual creator of Undertale.**

 **And now without a further a do.**

 **I present the first chapter!**

 ** _No one's P.O.V_**

"uGh.. whAt tImE is iT..." Error said rubbing his head staring at the empty anti-void...

 ** _Err_** ** _or stares into ink's universe_**

'I wOndEr whAt tHat aBomInAtIon is dOing tOday' he thought.

 ** _Ink's P.O.V_**

'I wonder if Dream is fine he hasn't came to our Star Sanses Meeting yesterday or the day before and the day before before.. I'm really worried about him..' I thought, i walked back and forth as i was stuck in a dilemna. "Should I visit dream or not? I'm worried.. but I want to give him some personal space too..this is too hard to decide on. I should ask Blue to come with me as well." I said out loud.

 _\--Lazy time skip--_

We hopped into Dreamtale trying to find Dream but we found an inky yellowish black figure, one thing for sure we knew it wasn't Dream. I gingerly inched closer to him fearing of the worst that might happen. Reluctantly, I tapped on the figure's inky shoulder and asked if he had seen Dream, the figure turned around and said with an eerie smile "Yeah.. He's right **H E R E**."

Shock

Blue and I stood rooted to the ground... 'What happened to him?What's going on?'

a myriad of thoughts ran through my mind..

 **To be continued...**

 **comment who I should add in the next chapter if you want that character to appear in the story ;9**


	2. Chapter 2

**_No one's P.O.V_** Dream attacked Ink and Blueberry with his yellowish-black tentacles, Ink got hurt by protecting Blueberry, they(Ink and Blueberry) escaped from Dream's universe and fleed to another.

Because Ink had not much strength left he had to teleport to the nearest AU,NightmareTale. **(No it is not where Nightmare Sans lives... besides his home is in Dreamtale as well..if you don't know about it search it up..)**

 ** _NMT!Sans P.O.V_**

"Thump!"

The loud sound woke me up from my dreams, 'Where did that come from?' I thought. Being a Sans, I was too lazy to get up from my position and thought it was a figment of my imagination.

"Crash!"

'Alright, what's going on now? Is the kid having nightmares again?' I thought.

I stood up from my bed and left my room. I checked the kiddo's room but found her to be sleeping safe and sound, I went out of her room and started walking to all the rooms where the sound could probably have came from. And at the time I checked the last room, boy was I shocked to see another two mes.

"Oh uh.. hey there buddy!Sorry for _falling_ in on ya." the brown-scarfed skeleton grinned as he spoke "I'm Ink and this is US!Sans, I like to call him Blueberry though" "Hey! No puns! And don't call me that!"Blue said.

I stared at the two skeletons and said "What the ***flip*** is going on..last time ET!Sans and ET!Frisk now you guys can't I get a break from askers.."

"No!No! You've got it all wrong we're not here because of askers.. we're here because we are hiding from someone!" Blue repiled to my question,"If you ..see anyone in yellowish-black ink... run away from.. him." Ink said before fainting.

 ** _Error's P.O._** ** _V_**

'whAt tHe heLL. WhAt tImE wiLL he bE bAck...wEll whAtevEr thE heCk iT iS i'M goIng tO fiNd thAt bAstaRd.' I thought.

I opened a rift to DreamTale and saw the grass splattered with red.. "h...help. p..leas..e." I turned around and saw an abomination reached it's hand out for me.

 **To be continued**...


	3. Undyne!

**hello! Is me author in this chapter as you kno I will add Undyne... for the other AUs not so sure.**

 ** _No one's P.O.V_** "NGAHHH! I HEARD A CRASH WHO'S THERE!"Undyne roared out and slammed the door open. It probably woke everyone up...

Upon seeing too many sanses Undyne froze and dropped dead.

"I _fish_ she didn't do that." NMT!Sans said. "uhhh... I guess the more the merrier right?" Blueberry said. "Uhmm... I guess that's one way of saying this??" NMT!Sans said. Blueberry lifted Ink off the ground and asked if NMT!Sans had any place to put Ink on and NMT!Sans replied "Yes."

Ink woke up after awhile, he jumped off the bed and yelled "HOLY PRETZELS WE NEED TO SAVE ERROR FROM DREAM THIS INSTANCE!" Ink went to the living room and NMT!Undyne.. I guess she was.. shocked??? No literally she was wet and had her arms on a exposed cable.

 ** _Error's P.O.V_**

"eWw.. aN aBomInATion oN tHe fLoOr

aSKing fOr HelP.. wAiT tiLl NigHtmaRe sEeS tHis..." I fished out his phone and took a picture of the monster that was dying and laughed as I sent it to NightMare.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked shattered Dream **(yas my boi Dream has been shattered.)** I turned around and squinted . Dream was very far away so I couldn't really tell if he was NightMare or Dream. "HeYa.. _BuD_ dy..dOn'T tHinK i'Ve sEen yA bEforeE... yOu LoOk aLoT liKe NiGhtMaRe thOugh..." I said to shattered Dream, "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! THAT GUY? NO WAY! HE'S WEAK. PATHETIC AND IDIOTIC! DID HE SEND YOU HERE TO TELL ME TO COME BACK?" shattered Dream said. I flinched at the time when he said pathetic. Shattered Dream said "I'll tell you what. You seem like a strong guy and now I'm giving you a chance to join my team and destroy the universe." I thought about it hard when suddenly a spear came into the scene "hOly AsgOrO.. wHeRe dID ThAt cOme fRoM." I said

"nGahhh! I... will not go down.. as.. easily as... you thought...! Hey! Uhh Sans from another AU help me destroy this brat from existance please." Dream!Undyne said.

'Who should I go with?"

 **lol cliff hanger... imma make this spoiler...**

 **so uhh.. imma put the end of chapter 4 spoiler... ErrInk shall happen..**

 ** _"Error! Listen to me! He's controlling you! You have to snap out of it!" Ink yelled. Error launched his strings at Ink. Ink quickly thought of an idea. Swiftly he dodged them again. Leaning closer to Error he..._**

 **Alright that's enough spoilers for now..**

 **I may consider at least one more AU**


End file.
